lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blade of the Gods
'''The Blade of the Gods '''is a god-like blade wielded by Hikari Minato, only he can access it's power and abilities and summon it to him whenever he wants no matter where he is. This is because the blade is directly linked to Hikari's being. The blade is made of pure black Katchin, the sharpest, strongest, hardest, densest, and most durable metal in the entire Universe. It's strength, density, durability, sharpness, accuracy, and destructive power can be enhanced by channeling Ki through the blade. While Hikari is channeling his energy through the blade, the blade changes from being black to a bright glowing yellow color. This blade can only be wielded by him, and comes from Hikari's homeworld, The Planet of the Gods. Usage & Power This blade was forged on The Planet of the Gods and created from black katchin beneath the planet's crust. It was made a very long time ago by Hikari's ancestors and made a special way that allows the user to channel their Ki through the blade and enhance it's abilities drastically. The blade is legendary and has become a prominent and well-known weapon used through The Planet of the Gods' history. The blade itself has a large variety of powerful abilities that can be used offensively, defensively, and supplementary in and outside of battle. The blade has the ability to grow in length and can extend to incredible heights being capable of growing as long as an entire planet and then slicing through it in a split second without a problem. The blade also has the ability to control and manipulate all forms of thermal energy which is basically heat, allowing it to control, manipulate, and channel other forms of energy such as eletrical energy or even fire. Another one of it's abilities is the ability to to become intangible and then become tangible again. Allowing Hikari to slash at his opponents and if they block his attack with their own sword or weapon it will faze through it and then become tangible again to slash through their body's at point blank range to deal maximum damage. The blade is also extremely sharp, it's so sharp that it can even slice through oxygen particles easily and by dealing very long and heavy slashes it can strip anything in front of it's attacks of oxygen temporarily by removing all of the oxygen molecules in the air. Infact, it's so sharp that it can even slice through light particles and deflect, reflect, and refract light in any direction it chooses. When Hikari is using his Super Saiyan God form, and channels his godly ki into the blade, it gains the ability to siphon energy from it's opponents and even it's surroundings passively to grow even stronger. Finally, most recently, Hikari has imbued the blade with magical properties and resistances that made the blade indestructable and grants it greater offensive and defensive power against magic-based attacks. Appearance The Blade of the Gods is a long pitch-black sword that is longer than the average sized human arm. The entire blade including the handle is completely black, and it has kanji inscribed onto the blade at the tip of it that represents power and solidarity. When Hikari channels is ki through the blade, it glows a bright yellow color and emits an omnious humming sound. When Hikari is in his Super Saiyan God form and channels is godly ki into the blade, it glows a bright redish-yellow color and emits the same omnious humming sound except that it's louder than before. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4